The Nara Family: The Next Generation
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: basicly the second part to Nara Family, this will have many different one shots about the family and their kids growing up! Rated T for language
1. Prologue: The NEW Beginning

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Beginning**

"Mom's gonna kill you, Suki," the 21 year old Nara Konoha kunoichi said, as she walked in her twin sister's house then turned to look at her sister, "Then she's going to kill Aiko."

"You're overreacting Emi….besides, we're not completely sure if that's what really is wrong."

"Yeah…that's defiantly not it, because its completely normal for someone to be hanging out in their bathroom for 3 weeks straight." Emiko stated in a very sarcastic tone after rolling her eyes, "Who knows, maybe your husband poisoned you! Or maybe you've finally eaten some of your own cooking." she grinned slyly when saying the last part.

Suki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "It could be the flu…"

"Now your just putting shame to the Nara name, Suki." Emiko walked over to her sister, a serious look on her face.

"If it was the flu, then you'd have a fever. You wouldn't have any type of appeitie, and you'd be in bed all day. Right now, all you're doing is throwing up all day." she crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid, Suki, and neither is mom, she has been through this 3 times. If she takes one look at you, she'll figure it out, so just take the test and pray mom and dad don't kill you or your husband."

Suki groaned, then walked over to her couch, sat down and held her head in her hands, "This is…such a damn drag!" she groaned again and placed a hand on her stomach, "This…really sucks…"

The house went silent, for a good 10 minutes, until a light knock was heard at the door. Sukis' head shot up, looking at the door, then her sister, who scratched the back of her head. "I didn't have any money, plus everyone at the store knows who we are and who our parents are, they would suspect something if I went in and bought one." she explained.

"So you told _**her?!**_" Suki whispered in a harsh tone, "She gossips more then anyone in the entire village." Emiko rolled her eyes again, "She's a Medical Ninja, and she happens to be our friend. Besides, she promised she wouldn't say anything. Just let her do her thing."

Suki crossed her arms, groaned again, and looked away from her sister. "Fine…"

With that, Emiko walked to the front door, opened it and smiled. Staring back at her was a smiling woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice," Emiko moved to the side, allowing Kimiko to enter the house.

"Its fine." She said, then looked at Suki, "You guys are my friends and I don't mind helping." She took a step towards the pained dark-haired female, "You need to lay down on your back, if you want me to check."

Suki nodded and moved to lay on her back, letting out a small wince. Once on in position, she looked at Kimiko with a serious look on her face. "If you say anything…to anyone…even if I'm not, I'll make you regret it." She gave the other woman a look, a silent threat only the two of them would understand.

Kimiko nodded, "O…Of course, I…I wont say anything, I promise." She then kneeled down, and placed a glowing hand on the Naras flat stomach…..

* * *

"Ugh…" the elderly women groaned, laying back on the bed she shared with her husband, "I'm too old for this…"

The man beside her turned his head, looking at his wife. "We still have a long way to go with the younger ones, but only 4 more years with Daichi, then we'll only have the twins."

His wife smacked the back of the his head with her hand. "The hell happened to you only wanting 2 kids? A boy and a girl?" She glared at her with her emerald eyes.

"Ow" he rubbed the back of his head, "It's not my fault you decided to give me two at a time…troublesome women."

"It's your fault." She then moved so she was laying, "Unless you want to blame me for being so damn irresistible," she smirked, looking back at him, "Then I've got no problem taking the blame," with that said, she laid her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and began falling asleep.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was left staring at his wife, who had just left him speechless. After a few minutes, he sighed, shook his head, then-once he knew his wife was completely asleep-snuck out of the bed and walked to the back door of their house where he met up with one of his old teammates.

"You're late, Shikamaru," the tall blonde sighed, crossing her arms, "I cant keep waiting so late out here…you never know what someone'll do to a lady like me!" she added a light 'humph' at the end of her statement.

The aging man rolled his eyes, "Ino, your married, a jonin, and old. No one will attack you while standing in my backyard."

Ino smacked the back of Shikamarus head. "I am not old!" she gave him a deep glare, "You know…I might just tell your wife exactly what your doing out here! Then she'd kick your ass"

"Ah…but…" he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and stuck one in his mouth, then pulled one out for his her, "If you did that, you'd have to tell Chouji what you're doing out here." with that, he light his cigarette, and took a deep drag.

She simply glared at him, took the cigarette from him, and threw it to the ground. "I quit!" she then yanked the lit cigarette from Shikamaru's mouth and threw it to the ground, "And so do you!"

Shikamaru rolled his dark eyes and simply pulled out another. "No, I won't."

he had once believed that he could quit, he actually tried too-when he and Temari found out they were going to be parents for the first time, but about 3 years back he started smoking again, due to stressing about one of his daughters being married to his best friend's son. And since then, he hasn't been able to quit. Of course, it didn't help any when his Ino decided she was going to start smoking, but that was something he didn't talk about, simply because he thought it was too troublesome to ask about.

* * *

The morning after the check up Suki was up before her husband, sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at her cup of hot tea. She couldn't sleep at all. If she wasn't running to the bathroom, she was trying to figure out how to tell her family-her parents and husband-what she found out. Sighing to herself, she looked out her window, it was still early, and the sun was slowly rising and very few people were out walking around. The only people out were parents who were walking their small, sleepy children to the academy.

Slowly moving her hand to her stomach, while staring out the window at the sleepy children walking, Suki thought '_How do I tell them?…sure it seems simple, but…it's not, especially with my parents.'_ She sighed again, then looked back down at her tea. "What a drag.."

"What's a drag this time?" a males voice asked, walking into the kitchen.

Suki turned her head and saw a slightly chubby, yet tall, young man walking towards her, a tired smile on his face. "You're up early." Aiko walked over to Suki, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Still sick?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I…" she sighed, then leaned back into his arms a little, "Aiko….we kind of…need to talk."

The chubby man's face paled as he looked down at his wife of 3 years. Aiko never thought he was good enough for her, he knew he was lucky to have her, and he wasn't ready to let her go. Before Suki was able to say anything else, he pulled her up into a tight, yet gentle embrace, kissing her with as much passion as he could.

Of course Suki was shocked, she had never seen Aiko act like this, he was always so shy and careful, but this….this was new, but new wasn't always bad. Returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him then slowly pulled back, looking directly into his sky blue eyes. "I…I'm….."

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Temari shouted, nearly breaking the glass in her hand.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew something was wrong when he got a surprise visit from both his older daughters. It happened last time they wanted to visit, and it is happening again, only this time Suki had the news he dreaded hearing 3 years ago.

His daughter, his barely-a-legal-adult daughter was pregnant…with the child of his best friend's son. On the plus side, she at least waited until she was married.

--Okay…so NOT the best way to start a new/old story. This is my attempt to re-do my sequel to "Nara Family". Of course, this is going to be completely different from "Whose Tall Dark and Handsome" So please PLEASE erase that story from your memory, cause I had no idea where that was going. At least with this one, I can kinda jump around, since it is mainly going to be one shots, or mini side stories of the family, and yes, it WILL have Temari and Shikamaru in it, simply because they WERE the main characters in Nara Family, I cant exactly ignore them in this story! They ARE the parents! Anyways, a lot of people said they wanted to see when Suki told Temari and Shikamaru about her and Aiko being pregnant (at least I think they did..if not, well SURPRISE! Lol). Anyways, There are a few things that I do want to explain in this story, so it wont be completely random, I want to explain why Ino has started smoking, and of course, Temari finding out about Shikamaru smoking--but I don't want to spoil it, so a lot of things you wont know, of course there are going to be one or two things I'll keep from "Whose Tall Dark And Handsome" and use in this, but not a lot. Soooo…here's the first chapter to the story that has no name! maybe I'll just call it "Nara Family: The Next Generation" hmm..I like that! Okay! Official Title! Now, enjoy and hopefully you'll get the next chapter soon! Remember, I have classes and work, so I'll only be able to write at night or on my days off. Anyways, done ranting, Tell me what you think! Please!--


	2. Ch1 Sleepless Nights or Brave Old Fool

**Okay guys, It's been what? Years? Sorry! Really I am! But ALOT has gone on since I've even thought about this story. I honestly had no intentions of touching it again until I ran into two very old written parts that I had written out when I was re-doing "Whose Tall Dark and Handsome?" As I was reading it, my mind began wondering off with the many different ways I could continue these stories with, so I'm asking you guys, if you guys even care about this story anymore, or have any intentions of reading this again, then what would you guys like for the new beginning? I already have one vote, but I figured I'd ask you guys too, if I don't get anyone else, then I'll write this on my own, and figure you guys don't want to read it. So, it all depends on ya'll. So tell me what you think, please. It would mean a lot if you guys would tell me what you'd rather read. Remember guys, this is the re-write to the sequel to "Nara Family" and it has nothing to do with "Whose Tall Dark and Handsome?" it is the first chapter to "Nara Family: The Next Generation" The "other" first chapter was the...well beginning beginning lol. So, I'm about to type up 2 different parts, you tell me which to use! Okay? Thanks!**

* * *

**-First One AKA **_**Sleepless Night**_**-**

"Ugh..." the dark haired Kunoichi groaned as she rolled from one side to the other, '_Any other night I'd have no problem sleeping. I'd be out in seconds...'_ sighing to herself she sat up and placed a hand on her over grown stomach, her emerald eyes gazing down at it, "It's your fault, ya know. You keep kicking, I get it. You want us to know you're there, well trust me, we know." she whispered, rubbing her stomach.

After a few minutes of silent, the 21 year old felt a pair of rough, yet smooth hands wrap around her waist;

"Can't sleep?" the male asked, sounding as if he had just woken up, "its 3AM Suki, you need your rest, if not for yourself then for our child." he then kissed his wives cheek, "what's keeping you up anyways? I thought she stopped kicking during the night"

Suki sighed, leaning back into her husband's chubby body, "It's your child's fault. She won't stop moving, keeping me up all night. It's like; the longer she's in there, the more she moves around." She then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I guess she won't inherit the Nara lazy gene."

After a few minutes of silent, the dark haired female smiled a little, "I gotta admit, she loves your touch just as much as I do." Suki then snuggled closer to her husband, "The second your hand touched my stomach, she stopped kicking completely, almost like she's relaxed." a smile still on her face, the female soon found herself in wonderland.

Aiko smiled to himself, leaving one hand on his wives stomach, and the other keeping himself from falling backwards, he thought to himself, '_I've got to be the luckiest man alive'_

**And that is all I have for that part, like I said, I have more where I'm going to add to it, I just want to know which one you guys like the most. Okay? Now, on to the second part of my ideas, now this one has nothing to do with the first one, this one is just another version of how the story might start. Okay? **

* * *

**-Second One AKA **_**A Brave Old Fool**_**-**

"I knew I'd find you here" Emiko Nara grinned as she walked up to the famous Nara hill. Sighing as she sat beside her mirror image, "You know what amazes me, everyone is out looking for you, yet.." she looked at her sister, "no one thinks to look here, it's almost like they don't even know our family history." She then shook her head, "Suki...he was old and...well he..." she sighed again, trying to find the words she so desperately needed, "Shizune said she knew he was in no pain at all, that...it was a peaceful one..."

Suki, still looking up at the cloud filled sky, took a deep breath while one hand rest upon her barely bulging stomach, "He shouldn't have taken the damn mission.." she closed her eyes, having no choice but to allow a small tear fall from her eyes, "He was a fool...an old fool who didn't know his own limits..."

"Shut up!" Emiko shouted, glaring down at her sister, "Gramps was a lot of things, but a fool...a fool was not one of them!" She shouted, a fist clinched tightly at her side, "He...He took the mission to protect us...to protect our village, and...And to protect our future generation..." She then shut her eyes tightly, refusing to allow any tears to fall from her eyes.

Eyes still shut, Suki didn't want to see anything, she just wanted to block the world out, wishing she could erase what had happened just by waking up to a simple nightmare, but this was no nightmare...this was the real thing, and she knew, no matter what it took, she would destroy the person who had stolen from her someone dear to her heart, "I...know, I just wish..." she sighed, rubbing her stomach, " I just wish he had the chance to...to..." the 21 year old let out a small sob, finding it hard to finish her sentence. She remembered when she told her grandparents she was expecting, sure her grandmother was excited, but her gramps was more excited than anything, he and the 21 year old were close, always talking, and playing shogi together. She wanted him to be there through everything, but now... now one mission took all that away from her.

Emiko placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I know Suki...and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just...this really is...a bad day for everyone..." the dark haired female let out a sigh of her own, as she opened her eyes, looking up at the sky, like her sister was, and finally allowed a lone tear fall from her eyes.

A lot had changed over the last 3 years, and Emiko had a feeling, things were just started for the two, and that was something Emiko knew was going to be far too troublesome.

**And that's what I have for the second option; again this is only part of it, not the full chapter. I know how I'd finish both parts up, I just need to know which one I should finish, which is why I'm going to post this, okay? Now, please PLEASE vote!**


	3. Brave Old Fool

"I knew I'd find you here" Emiko Nara grinned as she walked up to the famous Nara hill. Sighing as she sat beside her mirror image, "You know what amazes me, everyone is out looking for you, yet.." she looked at her sister, "no one thinks to look here, it's almost like they don't even know our family history." She then shook her head, "Suki...he was old and...well he..." she sighed again, trying to find the words she so desperately needed, "Shizune said she knew he was in no pain at all, that...it was a peaceful one..."

Suki, still looking up at the cloud filled sky, took a deep breath while one hand rest upon her barely bulging stomach, "He shouldn't have taken the damn mission.." she closed her eyes, having no choice but to allow a small tear fall from her eyes, "He was a fool...an old fool who didn't know his own limits..."

"Shut up!" Emiko shouted, glaring down at her sister, "Gramps was a lot of things, but a fool...a fool was not one of them!" She shouted, a fist clinched tightly at her side, "He...He took the mission to protect us...to protect our village, and..." She then shut her eyes tightly, refusing to allow any tears to fall from her eyes.

Eyes still shut, Suki didn't want to see anything, she just wanted to block the world out, wishing she could erase what had happened just by waking up to a simple nightmare, but this was no nightmare...this was the real thing, and she knew, no matter what it took, she would destroy the person who had stolen from her someone dear to her heart, "I...know, I just wish..." she sighed, rubbing her stomach, " I just wish he had the chance to...to..." the 21 year old let out a small sob, finding it hard to finish her sentence. She remembered when she told her grandparents she was expecting, sure her grandmother was excited, but her gramps was more excited than anything, he and the 21 year old were close, always talking, and playing shogi together. She wanted him to be there through everything, but now... now one mission took all that away from her.

Emiko placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I know Suki...and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just...this really is...a bad day for everyone..." the dark haired female let out a sigh of her own, as she opened her eyes, looking up at the sky, like her sister was, and finally allowed a lone tear fall from her eyes.

A lot had changed over the last 3 years, and Emiko had a feeling, things were just started for the two, and that was something Emiko knew was going to be far too troublesome.

The twins just sat there on the hill for the remainder of the day, neither of them wanting to leave their spot. It was quiet, and that was a nice change for the two females. Both had so much on their mind, but neither wanting to ruin that brief moment of silence. Suki and Emiko knew that no one would bother them, simply because it was time for _his _ceremony, and everyone in the village would want to pay their respects. Sure the girls would get scolded for not being there for their family, but they didn't think either of them could handle it at this time; seeing people there they didn't remember, or hadn't seen since they were young children, all there crying and reminiscing about the past. So the two just stayed were they were, until they both thought they'd be ready to head home.

"Just like your father…"

The two jonin glanced behind them; walking towards them was a woman in her mid-forties', with blond hair and emerald eyes.

"He came to this very spot when someone he cared for deeply passed on…" the woman spoke, now standing behind the two girls, looking at them with a soft look on her fierce face.

Only allowing a few moments of silence pass, Emiko looked up at the woman, "Then why did he-"

"-did he ask you to look for your sister when he knew where she was all along?" the woman finished, allowing a knowing smile appear on her ages face, "You should know the answer to that one, Em." She then looked up at the sky, "We all die at some point in time. We have no control over how or when it will happen…" she then closed her eyes, allowing her sandy blond hair to blow in the wind, "however…there is one thing we do control…"

Both were looking at the woman, waiting for her to continue on with her words, not wanting to interrupt her, however when it seemed as though she wasn't going to do so, Suki, this time spoke up;

"Which is?" she asked, standing, turning so she was completely facing the blond, "you yourself taught us that we had only one job in this world, and that was to protect our future…" she then realized what was being said, and looked down at her stomach, "Which…is what he was…doing.." she muttered, another tear falling from her emerald eye. "He did it…to protect the future generation…but…" she looked back up at the woman, "what if the future generation needs him? If he would have let us help him out, then he wouldn't! He wouldn't be…" Suki was silenced by a soft hand being placed on her shoulder.

"The one thing we do have control over is who we protect, and if, or how, we leave an impact on the world. If we can teach our future generations at least one thing" she stated, using her thumb to wipe a tear from her daughters face, "no matter how small it is, and then we know our job is fulfilled." She smiled a caring smile at the young face in front of her, "Suki, what is the one thing you learned from your grandfather?" Temari asked, looking straight into her daughters' eyes.

Suki looked at her mother, no longer able to hold it in any longer; she buried her face in her mother's chest, and sobbed. She knew what she had learned from him, but she still couldn't help but feel like he still had more to do in his life, more he could have taught to her, to her brothers and sisters, and more he could have taught to her own child. "It's…still not fair..." she sobbed.

Temari wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I know Suki, trust me…I know."

Emiko looked up at the two, not wanting to move, or ruin their moment. It had been a long time since she had seen the two so…close. Suki was never one to cry in front of people, and her mother, well her mother was always tough. The last time she saw the two like this was when the two were too young to even fight. She knew that her sister needed this, that she needed to let it out and scream about how unfair it was, and how he shouldn't have been taken from them. She then shook her head, and looked up at the sky, allowing a low chuckle leave her lips. '_He had all this planned out…smart ass'_ closing her eyes, she finally allowed a small tear escape her eyes, tonight was defiantly going to be a very long night for the entire Nara Family. But, Emiko knew one thing; things could only go up from here…right?

* * *

That next day, Suki was up when the sun began to rise. She was standing in front of a tombstone;

_Here Lies Shikaku Nara;  
A loving father, husband, and Grandfather.  
He died with honor to his name_

Suki shook her head, then kneeled down in front of the stone, "I promise, I will get whoever did this to you." She then placed a hand on the stone, and closed her eyes;

The sound of the leaves in the distance rustling caused the Jonin to turn her head and look towards the trees to the side of her, '_no wind..'_ she thought as she stood, walking towards the noise. She would have sensed anyone if they were going to try and sneak up on her, no matter how distracted she was, the only people who would hide themselves from her were her parents, and she knew all too well that they were both busy at the moment with either her siblings or still asleep.

Reaching behind her, she slowly grabbed for her kunai, "Whoever's there, show yourself now." She demanded, stopping not far from the noise. "I know your there."

No answer. Not even the leaves were moving now.

Not taking any chances, the Jonin sprinted towards the tree, reading herself for a fight, only to see that there was no one on the other side of the tree. Blinking, she looked up and around the tree again, nothing. Not even a creature…Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes again, '_Maybe I'm just tired…'_ she thought as she let her hands fall to her sides. She then looked back at the stone, "I get it…you want me to go home." She thought as she began to walk away from the tree, "I'm going…" stopping in front of the stone, the dark haired female dug into her pouch, and pulled out a small shogi piece, laying it on the top of his stone, "but I'll be back to finish our game." She smiled, then began walking back home. She figured she should be home before Aiko woke up, or else he would freak out and think she ran away or something, which would be far too troublesome to deal with this early in the morning.

As the young jonin walked along the empty streets, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was following her. This, of course, made her look over her shoulder every 5 minutes, only to see nothing but dust and building signs. _'I've been feeling this feeling since I left gramps stone'_ She thought to herself as she stopped walking, her left hand grabbing for her right upper arm, gripping hold of it, almost as if she was trying to comfort herself, reminding herself that no one was following her…

'_Get ahold of yourself, Suki. No one's following you, especially not him.'_ She thought to herself, as she walked into her house, then back to her bedroom. '_I obviously need to get more rest, and never wake this early again.'_ Suki thought as she laid down in her bed, closing her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Off in another part of Kohona, Emiko, the other twin, found herself in the training grounds, where she seemed to be a lot lately, helping her brother, Daichi, train for his upcoming Chunin exams. She had been helping him with his training for the past few weeks now, seeing how their mother was busy with the younger twins, and their father…well let's just say he wasn't the type of person to get up early in the morning to train.

"Almost, now try again. This time concentrate a little more on your chakra flow rather than if you're going to hit your target." She stated, standing across from her brother.

After a few more minutes of training, the older Nara sighed, "Let's take a break." She stated, looking at her younger brother, his blond hair in a high ponytail, while his bangs feel in his dark eyes.

"I...I can still keep going…" he panted, not wanting to take a break, "I have to get better to pass the exams!" he demanded, slamming his fan in front of his body, "I have to become a chunin so I can—"

"You can get revenge?" Emiko shook her head, then walked over to her brother, "Daichi…is that why your training with me today?" she stopped in front of him, her arms crossed, "So you can get revenge for what happened?" her tone no longer soft, it had more of a serious, stern tone to it, "If that's why you're out here this morning, then I suggest you go back home, now."

"But-"

"No!" The dark haired female shouted, "If all you want is revenge, then you'll fall faster than you can raise!" she then tucked a piece of blonde hair from her brothers eyes, behind his ear, "Dai…I know things are hard right now.." she kneeled down in front of him, allowing the two to become face to face, "But, you can't let the hate you feel right now fill you up, it will eat you on the inside, and you'll never be able to get anywhere with it."

The 13 year old looked away from his sister, "I know, but…" he then looked at his sister, "But…someone has to avenge grandpa's death…"

Emiko sighed, "Why did you train before yesterday, Daichi?" she asked, looking at her brother with a caring look, "It couldn't have been for revenge, because none of us knew anything about gramps up until yesterday…"

The young Nara boy thought for a minute, then looked up at the sky, "to protect Shohei, Kiyoshi, mom, dad, you, sis, and...Well everyone in our family…" he said, still looking up at the sky, "But…what if-"

Emiko hushed her brother by gently flicking his nose, "you can't live your life on the 'what ifs'. Only live for those you want to protect, and never look back." She then smiled, "Now…let's take a break, I'm starving, and you owe me breakfast."

Emiko patted her brother on his head, then stood up straight, and began walking towards the village. Leaving the young shinobi there to take in her words, '_Never look back…'_ He thought to himself, as he watched his sister walk towards the village, '_When did Emiko start saying such serious things...' _Quickly shaking the thoughts from his mind, he jogged to catch up with his sister, "Fine…but if I buy breakfast, and then you have to teach me your new jutsu." He bargained, hoping she'd take the bait.

"Hmm..." Emiko looked at her brother, and then the sky, watching a cloud as it floated freely in the sky, "Alright…I guess you're ready for that one."

* * *

**Okay, so this was short, I know. Sorry but...atleast I updated…right? OTL I fail…but I promise I'll update more, I'm actually planning on writing more. I wanted to get something out there, so you guys didn't think I wasn't really going to update this. I know I've said in the past that I was going to update something, but never did, so that's why I'm updating now! So enjoy people!**


	4. Test

Chapter 2

'_I can do this!'_ the blond haired boy panted, holding onto his fan with his scratched up hands, '_I've been practicing for this moment for 3 months now'_ he thought, as he used one hand to wipe the blood from his eye, then placed it back on his fan, finally able to calm his breathing.

"What's the matter boy? Can't handle fighting someone bigger than you?" laughed the figure standing across from the Nara boy.

'_Bigger? You make uncle Chouji look like a super model' _Daichi thought to himself. The young Nara wasn't lying. His opponent was a good 7 feet tall and looked like he couldn't have been less than 280 pounds, and that didn't include his large stone hammer he liked to slam into Daichi.

"Daichi!" a familiar voice shouted from the small group of beat up genin standing in the corner of the arena, "Stop playing with his ass hole and take him down!"

Said boy looked over at his friend, her long dark hair in their usual braids hanging over her shoulder, and her pearl eyes filled with excitement, "Oi Mieko…mind not—"

Daichi was unable to finish his sentence due to the large head of the hammer slamming into his gut causing him to fly across the arena field, like he had done a number of times during the battle, causing his small body to slam into the stone walls that surrounded him;

"Ya shouldn't be flirting with your girlfriend up there when you've got me to focus on!" the male shouted, bursting out in a roar of laughing fits as he watched the Nara genin try to steady himself.

The blond allowed a small smirk to appear on his bloodies face, "…..checkmate"

"Eh?" the large males dark eyes held a slight hint of confusion in them, "the hell you talkin about boy? You're barely able to stay awake and now you're smilin? It's almost like ya wanna die. Hell if I knew all of leaf's ninjas were like you, I wouldn't have stressed so mu—" Blinking a few times, the male looked even more confused as he did before, "what's going on?" he then glared at the Nara, whom was now standing straight up, and walking over to his large fan, "Why can't I-"

"Why can't I move?" Daichi mimicked, picking his fan from the ground, and then looked at the large male, "what you have in strength makes up for what you don't have in brains." He said, with a slight wince, one of his bruised up hands went to his side as though to try and find a way to stop the pain he felt.

"I don't get it!" the male shouted, "I've read up on your family! You fight with shadows, and I was making sure NOT to let your shadow reach me. I don't even see a damn shadow, so why the hell can't I move?"

The blond's dark brown eyes looking straight into his opponents eyes, "I don't have to have shadow's to stop you dead in your tracks." He then sighed, "Have you really done all your research?" he asked, now walking towards the male, causing him to panic slightly.

"Course I did! Your father is Nara Shikamaru whom is a Shadow user, and your mother is Nara Temari, a wind user. You've also got two older sisters, and two younger siblings, but it aint said nothin bout your family not needing to have any shadow to hold your opponent hostage." He explained

"Well then…" he sighed, now standing a foot away from the large male, looking up at him, he began, "I guess you weren't able to find it yet." He then opened his fan, revealing 2 Nara symbols on it, and a Sand symbol in the middle, "Wind Imitation Jutsu"

Just then Daichi swung his large fan, creating a large gust of wind, causing the large figure to fly up and back into the trees behind him. As the large male tried to stand, he soon found he was still unable to move, "but you didn't-"

"I know" he then slammed his fan into the ground, allowing a large grin to form, "I used the weather" he then explained, "I may not be a pro, but I have learned enough…"

"D-damnit..." the male then glared up at the sky, "but…how?"

Daichi sighed, then dug his hands in his pocket, "didn't you feel it? That slight wind your hammer created when you swung it at me to try and give the final blow?" he then looked at the female instructor, "is the battle over? I'm really tired, and would like to get in the shade now."

The blonde haired instructor nodded, her green eyes looking back out at the crowed, "The winner of this round; Nara Daichi"

And with that the crowd roared with excitement, many of them shouting 'another one for leaf!' then there were some, whom were not as excited with the way the fight ended shouting, 'finish him! Fight to the death!' but of course, Daichi ignored all of them and disappeared to the stands with his friend, and other comrades.

Mieko looked at her friend, "When'd you learn that?" she asked, digging in her pouch, pulling out a small vial of white paste, "I know that's not even you could learn overnight." She stated, as she gently applied the paste on her friends cut up forehead, ignoring the glare he shot at her, for causing him more pain.

"Let's just say…I've been having a lot of painful training days, and sleepless nights to learn that one." He winced, glaring at his dark haired friend, "are you sure you're putting that on right?" he asked, "Cause, all I'm feeling is more p-pain" he let out a small growl.

"I'm sure, Daichi…now stop whining and explain yourself." She demanded.

"_UGH!" Daichi groaned, looked up at his elder sister as she sat in the tree above him, her nose stuck in a book that was given to her by a family friend, "how much longer am I going to sit here and try to hear the wind talking to me?" he asked, becoming very impatient with his sister, "You said you would be able to teach me how to us the Wind Possession Jutsu, but all I've been doing is sitting here for a month! I could learn more from __Shohei and Kiyoshi!" You're always telling me that I'll be able to tell when I'm ready for the next step. Well..." he then stood, his hands on his hips, "I'm ready Emiko!" _

_Emiko looked down at her brother, "Are you sure?" she asked, her brother nodding, "then" she jumped down from the tree, landing beside her brother, "tomorrow, I'll teach you the next level, but if you're not ready you're going to regret asking me to teach this to you." _

_Daichi gulped slightly, "B-but…I know I'm ready…" he stuttered, almost as though he was trying to assure himself of that,_

_The Nara female then grinned, "Good!" she placed her hand on her brothers blond hair, ruffling it up, "Then we train tomorrow at 5 sharp." And with that, the emerald eyed female disappeared._

_Sighing, the Nara boy looked up at the sky, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be far more troublesome then she's letting on…?"_

_That very next day; _

"_Come on Daichi, you've got to concentrate more on the wind, rather than the weather." Emiko demanded, standing in front of her brother, her arms crossed._

"_You're crazy!" he shouted, "There's absolutely no wind today, and without that you can't teach me your jutsu!" he protested, then groaned, "This is a waste of time; we should have done this last night! The wind was howling then, now…there's nothing at all." _

_Emiko rolled her eyes, "what a drag." With that, the dark haired female disappeared in the blink of an eye, then just as fast appeared behind her brother, "Did you feel that?" she asked, turning to look at her brothers back. _

"_Feel what? You just disappeared!" he shouted, turning to face his sister, only to find his body wouldn't move. "How did you-"_

"_Do you feel it now?" she asked, standing still, the female crossed her arms, "I used the wind that I created just by passing you." _

_The Nara's eyes widened in realization as to what his sister was saying, "But…how" he asked._

_Emiko began to walk towards her brother, "The wind comes from more than just the weather." She stated, as she flicked her brother's forehead, "It's something we can create just by waving our hands, or by passing by someone. We create it without even realizing it." She explained, "Once you feel it, then you know you're able to hold your enemy with it." _

_Daichi was able to move his body again, and began waving his hand in front of his face, "I get that, but how were you able to hold me still with such a small amount of wind?" he asked, still creating a small gust of wind on his own. _

_The Jonin smirked, "We are wind users, Daichi." And with that, she stepped a few feet back from her brother, "Now…try again, and this time aim for me." _

_Nodding, the boy began as his sister asked. After a few tries, he was able to catch his sister;_

"_Good, now" she released herself from her brother's possession, "Do it while trying to dodge my attacks" and with that, she began to attack her brother at random, only giving him just enough time to block the attacks she was dishing out._

"_h-how am I supposed to—"he was cut off by Emiko's fist making contact with his cheek, "Damn it Em!" he shouted, rubbing his cheek, "that hurt!"_

"_Wanna know how to make it stop hurting?" she asked, Daichi responded with a nod, "then stop me" she stated with a sadistic smirk on her face, as she began to attack her brother again._

Mieko blinked, "but…how long did it take?" she asked, now even more curious, "I mean…you couldn't have learned how to do it in just one night."

"Your right." He stated, still looking out at the arena, watching now as the next battle was already taking place, "Em stated teaching it to me about 2 months ago, well 3 if you count the first month she decided I had to use to meditate and become 'one' with the wind."

"Wow..." Mieko mused, "Your sisters…amazing."

"Yeah? Try living with her for a couple years, she won't be so amazing then." He mumbled, watching the fight below him come to an end with one of leaf's genin bein carried off, leaving a female with bright blue hair wrapped in body bandages, standing panting, and a grin on her face.

"With this, we end our 2nd round of the Chunin Exams" Kimiko Uzumaki shouted at the crowd, "the next text will begin in 3 weeks where the remaining genin will have to face a challenge like nothing before."

And with that said, the 2nd test of the Chunin exams was finished with less than half of the genin remaining, and only a few of them the young Nara male knew.

"What a drag…" he sighed.

**-what do ya'll think? I know, not that good, but I really suck at fighting scenes, and I had so much trouble trying to figure out how I was going to word the jutsu that emi taught Daichi. Anyways, good jutsu? Bad? Good explanation? Horrible? Review and I'll love ya forever! Lol. I'll be working on the next chapter sooner or later-**


	5. I Will Continue This Story!

Okay guys! I will be continuing this story! I just spent the last week or so reading through every chapter of Nara Family story, Whose Tall Dark and Handsome, and this one!  
I'm pretty sure I can handle writing silly little one shots for this story!

The only thing is, I would only be able to do it on Sundays, since those are my slow days!  
I'll start slowly working on something now, so please review and let me know you still want to read this! :)

PS: Sorry for making you guys wait so long (2 years) but alot, and I mean ALOT has changed since then. lol


	6. Date Night?

**Date Night?**

"Yukiko…what are we doing here?" Emiko asked, her emerald eyes looking around at the training ground she spent most of her time at, "I thought you wanted to go out tonight, not train?" she then sighed, looking over at her boyfriend, "I just left this area to get ready for tonight. If I knew we were going to come here, I wouldn't have spent so much time getting ready for our 'date'" she then looked up at the starry night, "Man…what a drag."

The Nara female wasn't lying about getting dressed up. Instead of wearing her normal ninja attire, she was wearing a long light purple kimono with dark blue flowers scattered on it, with her dark hair out of her normal 4 ponytails, now down to her mid-back. A light pink blush on her cheeks, "Now I just feel dumb getting dressed up…" The ANBU female then turned to head back to her house, only to be stopped by Yukiko's hand grabbing at her wrist.

"Wait." He then turned the dark haired female to look back at him, "We aren't here to train, Em." He then smiled, "I wanted to…have an outside dinner." A light blush appeared on his cheeks, "I figured…it would be better than staying inside and being in a crowded area." He then began to guide the female past the training grounds, deeper into the forest.

After walking a little further, the two stopped at a small area in the forest where there was a blanket laying on the ground and a small basket. On top of the blanket was a basket along with different types of flowers lining the edge of the blanket.

Emiko looked over at the male, "You did...all this?" she asked. She knew the young boy had something planned, but never thought he'd go this far. The way everything was set up reminded her of something Aiko would do for her sister.

Yukiko smiled, "well…" he blushed a little, "I had a little bit of help, but the outside part was my idea." He then scratched the back of his head, "do you like it?" he asked. He knew she liked being outside, but he wasn't quiet sure if she would enjoy so many flowers. He knew Emiko wasn't really into much girly things, like his younger sister, but he wanted to try something different. And this, this was defiantly different.

The only response he got from his girlfriend was a kiss to the lips.

Once the kiss was broken, the Inuzuka male's cheeks turned a shade darker than before, "I…" he squeaked, then cleared his throat, "I take...that as a yes."

"Of course" she smiled, and the two sat down. "I gotta admit, Yukiko, you outdid yourself this time."

"Well…" The young male looked over at his girlfriend, "I had a good reason to…do this all tonight."

Blinking a few times, the female looked slightly confused at her boyfriend, "Oh? And what reason was that?" she asked. Sure she loved the man, but she knew she wasn't ready to settle down. Unlike her sister, she enjoyed going on her missions, and being on her own. '_We still have our entire lives to live, don't ask this question right now Yukiko.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hello…Emiko" The Inuzuka sighed, waiving his hand in front of the females face, "Earth to Emiko…you still with me?" he asked, finally getting the girls attention. "What in the world were you thinking—"He then crossed his arms, "You have no idea what today is do you?" he asked.

"It's Saturday." Emiko stated, as a matter of fact.

"Yes, but the date, Em…" noticing the look of confusion on the Nara's face, he shook his head, "it's our 4 year anniversary."

"It...Is?" she asked, then slapped her face, "Of course! I totally knew that." She then scratched the back of her head, avoiding eye contact with the male, "We've been dating—wow, really 4 years?" she asked, to no one in particular.

Yukiko nodded, "You really didn't remember. I thought that was supposed to be a guy thing." He stated, and then sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not like I forgot anything else." She continued, "It's just, I've been really busy with missions, and family things. I haven't had time to just sit down and think."

The young adult smiled, "I understand Em." He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know…I'm always here if you wanna talk."

Emiko shook her head, "I'm fine, just busy…but," she leaned on the Inuzuka, "It's nice to get away every once in a while."

The two stayed still, neither wanting to ruin the perfect moment. It had been a long time since either was able to have a peaceful moment, and they didn't want it to end.

Sadly, all good things come to an end, including these twos picture perfect date.

Staying where she is, leaning on her boyfriend, Emiko let out a small sigh, "You feel that?" she whispered.

Yukiko nodded slightly, then ran his hand through the Nara's hair, to cover his mouth, "there's about 4 of them." He whispered back. "What do you want to do?"

"Well…" she began to sit up, then faced the brown haired male, looking into his pale eyes, "I don't have my fan, but…" she began reaching behind Yukiko. To the naked eye it would seem as though the two were embracing, "I've got a couple shuriken in my thigh pouch, and I'm assuming you have something." She whispered into the males' ear.

Nodding again, Emiko smiled a little, "as much of a drag as this is going to be, we can't just let them enter the village without a little welcome."

"Be careful." Yukiko whispered, "I'll back you up as much as I can."

It was no secret that the male hated fighting, which was why he became a medical ninja. But he swore that if someone ever tried to threaten those he loved, he'd fight to protect them, no matter what it took. This exact reason was why he would train at night, when everyone else was sleeping.

"How cute." A male's voice echoed through the woods, "The two of them are havin a little date."

"Too bad we gotta crash it." Another males voice laughed, "It was getting to the good part."

Emiko rolled her emerald eyes, but decided to play along with the men, only to figure out where they were hiding.

Quickly pushing away from Yukiko, she scanned her surroundings, "whose there?" she demanded.

Her only response was laughing coming from every angle around them. This, of course, was no help to the two. Whoever was getting ready to attack them wasn't stupid, at least not when it came to fighting.

"Why don't ya come and look for us, sweet-cheeks." The first male's voice commented.

With that said, the female grinned slightly, standing, "I don't know if that would be such a good idea…one of us might get hurt." She stated, reaching in her side-slit on her kimono, grabbing for her thigh pouch.

Before she was able to grab her shuriken she felt cold metal press against her throat, "I'd keep ya hands where I can see'em if I were you." A new voice whispered in the Nara's ear.

Emiko's emerald eyes looked over where Yukiko was supposed to be sitting, only to notice the Inuzuka male was no longer there. '_Where'd you go, Yukiko?'_ she asked herself, "Alright, what do you want?" she asked the male, moving her hands away from her pouch, so the male behind her could see they were empty.

A male jumped down from a tree, walking towards Emiko. The male had short white hair, which looked as though it hadn't been brushed in months. He was wearing some torn clothes, and his village headband was tied around his forehead. The symbol on his forehead protector was none other than the rouge village; sound.

"We only wanna have a lil fun." He grinned, walking closer to Emiko and the male holding onto her.

"A little fun?" she asked, an eyebrow rose, "and this is fun?"

"From where I'm standing, yes, yes it is."

Emiko rolled her eyes, then felt the cold metal press harder against her throat, "What's the matter little lady?"

"Your breath stinks, and you're going to make me mess up my sister's dress." The Nara female replied, and then sighed, "This is such a drag."

The white haired male grin widened, "We can make sure you don't mess up your sisters dress." He then stopped right in front of the ANBU, his callused hands reaching up for the dress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emiko warned.

The male behind her smirked, "Or what? Your little "boyfriend" is too busy hiding to come and help you out."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before either male could say anything else, a large white and brown dog jumped down attacking the male behind Emiko, allowing the Nara female to knee the man in front of her, causing him to fall to his knees. Within a couple seconds of kneeing the male in front of her, Emiko reached in her thigh pouch and threw two shurikens in opposite directions towards the trees. Not long after she threw them, a couple of men fell out of the tree, direct hits on their chest.

"Alright, Yukiko, you can come out now." Emiko sighed, buttoning the top of her kimono back together.

Yukiko appeared in front of Emiko, a worried look on his face, "are you okay?" he asked, and then looked down, "I'm sorry… I should have helped you out."

Emiko shook her head, and then smiled at the male, "you helped me figure out where they were all hiding. Besides," she wrapped her arms around Yukiko, "you did enough by sending Shishimaru down to attack the pervert in front of me." She then kissed him on the lips.

When the two pulled apart, Yukiko knew he had to ask her. He had to do it before he chickened out, again, and before the moment was ruined. Yukiko wasn't sure when, or if, he'd get another chance like this.

The young adult bent down on one knee in front of the Nara female, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket, "Emiko Nara….will you marry me?"

* * *

**-was it worth the 2 year long wait? Lol. I sure hope so. Really sorry for kind of just stop writing, but a lot has changed in my life. And when I say a lot, I really REALLY mean a lot. I don't want to go too much into detail, but it might have something to do with my new user name-if you can figure it out, then you're smart. Lol. Or I'm just lame. But anyways. Please tell me what you think, and what you would like to see in this story! **


	7. Sister Talk

**Sister Talk**

"So you haven't answered him?" Suki asked her sister, as the two females sat on the grass at their favorite resting place.

"And say what? 'Sorry Yukiko, but I'm not sure if I want to get married?'" Emiko rolled her emerald eyes, "that'll break his heart…besides," the female looked down at her hands, "Its not that I don't want to marry him, it's just that I don't want to get married right now." She then looked up at her sister, "No offence, but we're only 21 years old. This is not the time to get married and settle down."

Suki shook her head, placing a hand on her swollen stomach, "you don't have to settle down as soon as you say yes, Em. Not everything moves as fast for everyone, as it did Aiko and me." She then smiled at her sister, "as troublesome as you are, I still want to see you happy, and Yukiko makes you happy, so why not say 'yes' but don't set a date?" she suggested.

Emiko blinked her eyes a few times, then crossed her arms, "that could work" she muttered to herself, and then smiled, "ya know, Suki, sometimes you can be a real genius!"

The pregnant female shrugged, "runs in the family." She then looked at her sister, and asked, "So, when are you going to talk to him again?" Suki moved slightly to get a little more comfortable while sitting on the cool grass, "the sooner the better, in my opinion." she finally stopped moving as she continued talking, "you did just run away after he asked. That's not going to settle well with him, he's going to think you flat out dumped him."

"I panicked- I mean it's not every day someone asks you to marry them after you fight a couple rouge ninjas..."

Suki laughed a little, shaking her head, "Troublesom-" the female was cut off by a jabbing pain in her stomach, wincing slightly she rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, all while attempting to calm herself and her unborn child down.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at her sister, "you okay?" when she didn't get a response from her sister, she became worried, "Suki…" she then went to place a hand on her sisters shoulder, only to be stop once she heard her sister let out another grunt in pain, "That's it. We're going to the hospital." She demanded, helping her sister off the cool grass, and guiding her on their way.

A little while after the two made their way to the hospital, Suki was admitted forcing Emiko to wait out in the lobby. The Nara female began pacing back and forth, obvious worry painted on her face. Yes, she knew her sister was due within the next couple weeks, but with her families' history in births, she had her reasons to worry.

The Female suddenly stopped pacing back and forth and stood in one spot for a couple minutes, almost looking like she was staring at nothing, but in reality the dark haired female was in deep though, '_I know what I need to do, but I don't want to leave the hospital, in case something happens.' _She then nodded to herself, and created four different clones of herself. "You all know what to do."

With that, the three clones disappeared and went to go complete their task.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his living room watching the scene play out in front of him, something he had seen before, but it had been a while since he had seen it happen, and thought he had learned from the last time this specific thing happened. Sighing, he placed a hand over his face, "Kiyoshi let Shohei go from your shadow…Shohei, don't threaten your sister"

The female, Kiyoshi, looked at her father, causing her twin bother, Shohei, to also look at Shikamaru, "Dad….I kinda, sorta…don't remember how to release it." Her cheeks turning slightly pink.

'_Just like the first time this happened…'_He stood, and walked over towards the two, "Troublesome girl" he then kneeled down, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Release" and with that, the girls shadow slithered back to her body, releasing her brother.

Kiyoshi began panting, "Thanks d-dad" She smiled, then quickly looked at her brother, glaring, "next time, I won't ask dad to release my shadow. I'll just hold you till…till it wears off!"

Shohei rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on his hips, "It would have worn off in another 3 minutes and 47 seconds, then you would have fallen over and I would have won." He then crossed his arms, "Geez Kiyo, you really need to get control over your jutsu…Just because a certain someone's name gets brought up doesn't mean you can lose control of yourself."

The females glare deepens towards her brother, "This coming from someone who can't do mom nor dads Justus!" she then huffed, and stomped towards her room, making sure to slam her door shut.

'_That part did not happen last time.' _Shikamaru thought to himself, as he looked over at his son, whom had a slightly hurt look on his face, "It takes time to figure out what type of jutsu you can do, don't worry too much about it Shohei."

"I know, I know.." the boy looked down, then suddenly at the door, "Em's clone is going to be coming by in 5….4….3…..2….1"

As soon as Shohei hit one, there was a knock on the door, "Dad! Open up!"

Shikamaru smirked slightly, it amazed him how his son could pin point exactly when something would happen and never be wrong. Walking to the door, he opened it, his smirk no more once he noticed the serious look on his oldest daughter's face, "What's wrong Em?"

"Suki's in the hospital, she went into early labor."

With that said, Shikamaru called Kiyoshi out of her room and the three of them went towards the hospital.

* * *

"Great job Daichi! Now let's try it one more time, this time while trying to block my wind attack." Temari shouted, creating a younger clone of herself, to spar with her middle child.

The blond nodded, panting slightly. He had one more 3 more days until the final test to become a chunin, and he didn't want to waste any time.

Daichi took a deep breath, and began dodging all of the attacks coming towards him, only to find himself unable to attack back, '_damnit, if I keep going at this rate, I'll never be able to complete the final-'_

"Round?" Temari sighed, as her clone knocked her son down. She then jumped down from the tree she was sitting in, and walked over towards the teen, "You have to get any negative thought out of your head, when you go in battle. The second you start thinking 'I can't win' or 'it's impossible' is exactly when you lose the battle." She then helped her son stand on his own feet, "how were you able to defeat the kid from the second test?"

The teen thought for a second, then remembered, "Well...I didn't think I could win, until Meiko snapped me out of it by yelling.." he then scratched the back of his head, "That's when I remembered what Em had taught me…and I started thinking I could do it."

"And that's when you won the round." Temari finished, then smiled, "just keep telling yourself, 'there's a way to win every fight.' And you'll find it easier to dodge and attack at the same time." She then turned her head, looking towards the trees behind them, "why don't we take a break." Before her son could argue, she put a hand up, "we have something to do."

With that said, Emiko jumped down in front of the two, "Suki's in the hospital mom, we need to get there. Dad and the others are already waiting there."

* * *

"Suki did say she would be home around lunch time…" Aiko said to himself, as he finished putting the food he ordered on the table. He then sighed, a worried expression on his plump face, '_I've had this feeling all day…almost like something is going to happen.' _

He then looked down at the table he had just set, "maybe. I should have gone with her for her walk."

It wasn't that he didn't offer to go with Suki on her walk, it was just that she refused and told him to stop being so troublesome. So, he figured she would be okay – she was with her sister after all, and Aiko really doubted Emiko would let anything happen to either of them.

With that, he nodded and walked to the living room to begin cleaning things up.

Not long after he had begun cleaning did he hear a faint knock on the door. Walking over, he opened the door. Standing in front of him was the mirror image of his wife, only smaller and hair a little longer.

He knew that just by seeing the female in front of him, his concerns were confirmed, his wife was in the hospital, and they were not going to be having lunch alone today.

* * *

'_She just left…didn't say yes, didn't say no…just left.'_ The Inuzuka male looked down at the ring he had offered his girlfriend a couple days ago, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong by asking her too fast – or if she just didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Yukiko…"

The brown haired male looked up to see the female he was just thinking about standing in front of him, "Emiko." He stood, and walked over to her, "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have just asked you like that – we don't have to do anything you're not ready for-wait…are you okay?" he asked, knowing the answer to his question, his appearance quickly changing, "what happened."

"You need to come to the hospital…I really need your help…"

With that said, the male nodded and then rushed to the hospital to figure out what had happened. He didn't think he needed to waste anymore time with a clone, when he could just ask the real one once he got there.

* * *

**-Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sad I only got on review last chapter but I guess that's what happens when you take 3 years to update**

**Anyways, tell me what you think**


End file.
